


love in sentences;

by silverspheres



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspheres/pseuds/silverspheres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love stories told one sentence at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. suho / tao;

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Set Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228229) by 1sentence. 



> The words came from Set alpha of the community, 1sentence. I hope they make sense and I hope you guys enjoy~ ♥ Thank you, Bianca-unni, for going through my stuff as always ^^
> 
> Written for sweet, sweet duragonfurai. I love your graphics so much ♥ do i even need to tell you how much ilu ;-; Merry Christmas~ ♥

#24 - Taste  
Junmyeon excitedly approaches Zitao to tell him (in Mandarin) that his choice of clothing for today is good, but he walks away too soon that he misses the sad, wistful look on the younger's face because he remembered his best friend saying the exact same thing back home.  
  
#17 - Tears  
Whenever Zitao is in tears, Junmyeon doesn't know what to do because he feels like crying, too.  
  
#31 - Home  
It has been very difficult for Zitao because he is a foreigner and his Korean isn't that great, so Junmyeon always does his best to help Zitao realize that EXO can be his second home.  
  
#35 - Bonds  
There are bonds you can never break and Junmyeon hopes this attachment Zitao has with him is one of those.  
  
#27 - Blood  
Junmyeon is probably oblivious to it, but Zitao loves him the most out of all the Korean members because with him, Zitao tends to forget that they aren't real brothers because it always feels like they are.


	2. sehun / kai;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words came from Set alpha of the community, 1sentence. I hope they make sense and I hope you guys enjoy~ ♥ Thank you, Bianca-unni, for going through my stuff as always ^^
> 
> Written for sweet, sweet duragonfurai. I love your graphics so much ♥ do i even need to tell you how much ilu ;-; Merry Christmas~ ♥

#14 - Sex  
Sehun watches as Jongin passionately dances with his blazer, and fuck, he's never been this envious of a piece of clothing.  
  
#15 - Touch  
Nothing makes Jongin smile as brightly as Sehun's not-so-secret secret touches, on and off camera.  
  
#18 - Speed  
He wonders if it is him Jongin remembers when he ~~runs after~~ walks his dogs.  
  
#19 - Wind  
Jongin feels the wind on his face as his overly hyper dogs drag him around Seoul and he hides a goofy smile—because the wind reminds him of _someone_ who'll probably call him cheesy if he ever finds out.  
  
#49 - Hair  
Jongin is secretly proud that Sehun can pull off any hairstyle; outwardly, however, he likes teasing the younger for it.  
  
#46 - Sun  
Jongin thinks blonde hair looks really good on Sehun because the sun's rays have always been light yellow, hasn’t it?  
  
#47 - Moon  
Sehun thinks Jongin is much like the moon—silent, graceful and beautiful—but he believes Jongin is far greater than the moon because he has his _own_ light.  
  
#30 - Star  
Sehun thinks of himself as a star because it places him right next to Jongin ~~(at night)~~.  
  
#39 - Smile  
Whenever Sehun covers his smiles, Jongin thinks whoever convinced him that his smile looks dumb is blind; _he_ has made it his personal mission to keep making Sehun smile until he believes otherwise.  
  
#21 - Life  
When Sehun sees that Jongin knows what he wants to do for the rest of his life, he feels a little jealous but when Jongin subtly reminds him that he's part of it, Sehun smiles because it makes his future a little less obscure.  
  
#38 - Gift  
Together, they may buy the cheapest gifts, but to each other they give the greatest one.


	3. baekhyun / chanyeol;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words came from Set alpha of the community, 1sentence. I hope they make sense and I hope you guys enjoy~ ♥ Thank you, Bianca-unni, for going through my stuff as always ^^
> 
> Written for sweet, sweet duragonfurai. I love your graphics so much ♥ do i even need to tell you how much ilu ;-; Merry Christmas~ ♥

#36 - Market  
"The problem with your fangirls, Baek, is that they don't know you're off the market."  
  
#50 - Supernova  
To EXO's Chanyeol, EXO's Baekhyun is the brightest because of his power, but to Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun shines the brightest when he is sleepy, because his charms are even more attractive when his defenses are all down.  
  
#20 - Freedom  
Freedom, Chanyeol thinks, is when he can be himself and that only happens when he is with Baekhyun.  
  
#29 - Melody  
Chanyeol produces the consistent beats, Baekhyun belts out the beautiful melodies and together, they make the most beautiful music either of them has ever heard.  
  
#40 - Innocence  
Sometimes, Baekhyun wonders if it is wrong be with someone as innocent ~~and clueless~~ as Chanyeol but whenever the taller crushes him in his bone-crushing hugs and passionate kisses, Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol isn't as innocent as he looks after all.  
  
#28 - Sickness  
Getting overworked has gotten Baekhyun a little sickly recently, so Chanyeol has taken it upon himself to watch over the older man's health.  
  
#44 - Heaven  
"I always look up to you when I am sad, and _always_ , you light up even the darkest skies."  
  
#45 - Hell  
For that, Baekhyun is willing to go through hell and back, if that means he can keep Chanyeol's smiles in place.  
  
#23 - Hands  
Chanyeol thinks he's the luckiest person in the world because he's got the most beautiful pair of hands taking care of him.  
  
#26 - Forever  
"Don't promise me _forever_ ," Chanyeol looks up and Baekhyun freezes because Park Chanyeol rarely looks this serious, "promise me _now_ , because now will always be ours."


	4. suho / chen;

#32 - Confusion  
He always wanted girls with long silky hair who read classical books in a veranda, so imagine his surprise as he realizes that all he has been thinking of recently is a certain _boy_ 's bone structure that could definitely bring Adonis to shame.  
  
#25 - Devotion  
Junmyeon supposes it all started with his admiration towards the younger's passion towards singing.  
  
#48 - Waves  
Jongdae supposes he noticed when whispers from Junmyeon brought him tiny waves of pleasure that he never knew existed.  
  
#33 - Fear  
Jongdae chokes on his words but he pushes them out anyway because he knows it's better to live with _I should have's_ than _what if's_ ; needless to say, it has brought him delight and happiness when Junmyeon said _yes_.  
  
#02 - Kiss  
Jongdae can't remember the first, but he definitely remembers every single one that came next, and he'll definitely remember the ones to come.  
  
#04 - Pain  
He has never known pain, until he had to fly to China and leave Junmyeon behind.  
  
#09 - Telephone  
He has never used a public one before, but desperate times call for desperate measures—he _is_ desperately missing Junmyeon, after all (screw cellphones that don't work, hyungs who won't lend theirs and maknaes who are cheapskates).  
  
#37 - Technology  
"Hyung," Jongdae starts, "I haven't used a telephone since middle school and I'll probably end up getting lost on my way back to the dorms, because you know, my Chinese is still very basic, but, I just need you to know that I miss you very much, hyung, I just—I wish I could see you soon, Junmyeon-hyung."  
  
#43 - Sky  
Whenever the other is in China, he always wishes he could fold the skies end over end, so he's only a breath away from Jongdae.  
  
#06 - Rain  
The light patter of the rain on his skin only reminds him of that one person his _powers_ actually jive with and he is painfully reminded of the empty space beside him.  
  
#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
"Ah," Junmyeon smiles at the lightning cutting through the dark sky, "I miss you too, Jongdae."  
  
#16 - Weakness  
When he is in China, there will always be moments of weakness, but Junmyeon knows Jongdae will always say _no_.  
  
#08 - Happiness  
It's that small lurch in his stomach when Junmyeon holds him, looks at him, smiles at him—now, it's the airport back home that promises of endless moments with the most beautiful person on this planet.  
  
#13 - Death  
Jongdae secretly surfs the net for photos of Junmyeon and he thinks that someday, Junmyeon will be the death of him.  
  
#05 - Potatoes  
He is greasier than french fries, Junmyeon thinks whenever Jongdae tries pick-up lines on him.  
  
#11 - Name  
People say his name in so many ways, but Jongdae thinks his favorite amongst all of them is the way his name rolls off Junmyeon's tongue.  
  
#12 - Sensual  
Junmyeon thinks that there is nothing more sensual than Jongdae belting out high notes.  
  
#07 - Chocolate  
Junmyeon secretly loves this mini-album the most because Jongdae's voice is peppered all over both versions—after all, he thinks, who needs chocolate when you have Jongdae's voice?  
  
#22 - Jealousy  
It is the pricking in his chest when he hears Jongdae perkily say 'of course' when asked if he will still date Lay, had he been a girl.  
  
#10 - Ears  
If Junmyeon thinks about it, the way to his heart might have always been his ears, because no matter how good Kyungsoo cooks, it's Jongdae who's made his way in.  
  
#01 - Comfort  
When the pressure is too much, he knows he doesn't need to cry to find himself in Jongdae’s arms.  
  
#03 - Soft  
It is the opposite of everything he is—he's loud and noisy and his bone structure has got to be the best amongst all the members—but, that is what perfectly describes him, Junmyeon thinks, especially when he remembers the warmth of his words and hugs.  
  
#42 - Clouds  
Contrary to popular belief, there are also times when they just get so mad at each other and they both think that this is probably the moment that they are farthest from each other—when their feelings aren't as transparent as they want them to be.  
  
#41 - Completion  
The thing about their relationship is that they aren't perfect for each other; it's just that they are what the other isn't and _that_ makes _them_ perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> The words came from Set alpha of the community, 1sentence. I hope they make sense and I hope you guys enjoy~ ♥ Thank you, Bianca-unni, for going through my stuff as always ^^
> 
> Written for sweet, sweet duragonfurai. I love your graphics so much ♥ do i even need to tell you how much ilu ;-; Merry Christmas~ ♥


End file.
